Flesh and Blood
Flesh and Blood is the twenty-second episode and season finale of Season 2. Writer * Alan McCullough Synopsis Concerned that Bo’s plan is too risky, Trick offers Bo one more weapon for her own, and everyone else’s, safety. Bo must lead her friends into battle ahead of schedule when her hand is forced by their enemy. A revelation from Dyson provides Bo with ammunition, but another’s deceit threatens the mission. Prophecies come true...but at what cost? Plot Bo and Kenzi are reviewing their weapons, few and ineffectual as they may be, and Bo is worried. She isn’t sure if Lauren can keep Lachlan’s venom viable, nor is she sure if they can defeat The Garuda with what they have on hand. This is where Vex steps in to virtually slap her back to her senses, using Kenzi against her. His power can, at times, cause a lot of problems and now is not the time for him to be using it. More pressing materials take center stage with a call from Trick calling Bo to The Dal and asking her to bring the cane sword he gave her for her birthday. It seems that Trick has received dispatches from across the city, showing that The Garuda has been creating disturbances. Trick reveals that contained in the cane sword is the life essence of his late wife Isabeau – Bo’s grandmother and namesake – which can be used to cure nearly everything. He tells Bo that it will be important for her to use the life essence to safe herself once her plan to use her blood to bind the team (Kenzi, Hale, Dyson and Vex) to her – so The Garuda cannot manipulate them against each other – is put into motion. But Trick warns her that he is concerned about her plan, given the fact that the blood bond that her mother created was what caused her downfall, and he doesn’t want that to happen to Bo. A disturbance in the tavern, despite it being closed for the night, brings Bo and Trick upstairs where they are greeted by the mysterious black smoke from the end of last week’s episode, which gets the better of Bo and captures Trick, making him disappear right before her eyes. This spurs Bo on to bring the team together and they quickly determine that the black smoke is a type of Under Fae, working for The Garuda. While Bo pays a visit to Lauren to bring her up to speed, Kenzi is tasked with trying to decipher all of Trick’s encrypted notes to figure out where The Garuda is hiding out. While that is happening, The Garuda is filling Trick's mind with memories of his past when he made the decision to use his Blood Sage power to write the truce and Blood Laws that ended The Great War between the Dark Fae and Light Fae. Throughout the hallucinations, The Garuda shows Trick parts of his past, and events that took place which he had been unaware of. The Garuda is a master manipulator and makes Trick unsure of what had really happened when he was The Blood King. A short time later, Lauren has administered Bo’s blood to the team, which now includes Hale’s sister Val. Unbeknownst to Lauren, Vex tricked her and the rest of the team into thinking that he had injected himself with Bo's blood. Kenzi deciphers the code, tracking The Garuda to an abandoned insane asylum. Soon enough the battle is underway with the team breaks off into groups to take down The Garuda’s minions, which only works to a certain extent because Vex breaks an arm, requiring Lauren to stay behind with him. Kenzi is seriously wounded as well. While hiding out in one of the rooms in the asylum, with The Garuda’s men closing in on them, Lauren asks Hale to use his siren powers to cauterize Kanzie's wound. The high pitch sound works, saving her life and allowing the team to catch up with Bo, who is facing The Garuda with Dyson. Dyson reminds Bo that the Wolf Spirit told him he would play an important part in the battle against The Garuda, and he uses himself to distract it. He does so hoping that Bo is able inject The Garuda with Lachlan’s venom. But their plan is circumvented when The Garuda decides to enter and possess Trick’s body, the same way he possessed Nadia, and use Trick as a vessel. In the meantime, Lauren realizes that Vex had not injected himself with Bo's blood and the team is not bonded, threatens Vex, and forces him to accept being injected. Just as The Garuda is about to use Trick's body to reverse the Blood Laws and ignite The Great War again, Vex uses his Mesmer power to stop him, giving Bo just enough time to inject Lachlan’s venom into Trick’s body, which forces The Garuda out of him and kills The Garuda. Unfortunately, the venom seemed to have also killed Trick and rather than use Isabeau’s life essence to save herself, Bo administers it to Trick, and after a few seconds Trick returns to life. However, it might be too late to save Bo from transforming into her Dark persona. As Bo begins to transmute, Trick orders Kenzi to unbind Bo from them, she cuts her hand and grabs Hale’s hand, and enacts the spell that unbinds Bo’s blood: “With harm to none, thy will be done, thou cannot harm them, Bo!” The team is back at The Dal and all seem to be well, celebrating their victory over The Garuda. With the death of Lachlan, Lauren now has an opportunity to leave the Light Fae, and Dyson tells her that it may be her best chance to be free. But Lauren turns to look at Bo (and it's clear that she has chosen to stay where Bo is). Trick, however, doesn’t seem to be completely himself, and Kenzi has a strange burn on her arm that irritates her, and decides to go outside to get some air. When Bo goes to check on Kenzi, she catches her reflection in a mirror and sees her eyes sparking. She comes closer to the mirror and leans in to stare at herself, and the season ends with Bo displaying a wicked smile. Songs and Music * Serpents by Sharon Van Etten * Turkey Pulse by Selected Sound / APM Music Quotes "Oh, go ahead and merge naughty bits! Am I the only one seeing this?" – Vex (to Hale and Kenzi) Trivia Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music